Warrior Cats: The Real Reason
by Night Feather Falling
Summary: This fanfiction is made out of pure comedy (delicious), and I would recommend it to people who are not afraid to see their favorite characters made fun of! These are the REAL reasons that your loved and hated characters have done both good and evil things! (So tragically on hiatus T.T)
1. Chapter 0

**This fanfiction was made in collaboration with FiresongOfIceClan** **. She has credit to some of the stories on my profile, and she gets credit too. Hope you like the very first fanfic by me!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS, OREOS, DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION, OR ELEVATOR MUSIC** **! Whats new?**

 _All the cast cats (tongue twister) are sitting in a lavish, very sparkly, luxury room. Frostshine, a pure white shecat with sparkling green eyes (as in Half-Moon's reincarnation), is eating Oreos. Firesong, a shecat with soft red-orange fur and green eyes (as in Firestar's reincarnation), is doing the same._ _Moonsong,_ _a white shecat with blue eyes and a silver tail and swirl marking on her forehead, is playing Dance Dance Revolution with Icystar, a pure white shecat with blue_ eyes.

"YES!" Moonsong exclaims, as she wins with 1,000,000 points. "IN YOUR FACE, MOM!" Icystar rolls her eyes, obviously angry about her bitter defeat of 0 points. "I think you're talking about Diamondtail, who isn't even here," she says dryly.

Frostshine looks up from her book and Oreos. "Can we start the fanfic? PWEEEAAASE?" she asks, making kit eyes(which is basically puppy dog eyes).

Moonsong rolls her eyes. "This is the introduction and rules chapter, where we explain Review Rules, And Absolutely Nothing," she says, annoyingly serious, and capitalizing half the sentence.

"Oklet'sstart," Frostshine says very quickly, now suddenly enthusiastic, to the point of being hyper.

"FIRST RULE of reviews: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE," Moonsong says, glaring at Hollyleaf, who just appeared in the room, ranting and using BAD LANGUAGE. "This includes SWEAR WORDS (BAD WORDS), and just being PLAIN INAPPROPRIATE."

"SECOND RULE OF REVIEWS: NO SPAMMING, which means typing reviews like this:

hi

hi

hi

hi

Sdcndackjdwcnwedkn

lololololololololololol

lolhihowareyoudoingimdoinggoodlolzyourstoryisfunnygoodbadandstuffimnotdoneyet

svmsdf," Frostshine demonstrates.

"THIRD RULE OF REVIEWS: RESPECT other people's FEELINGS," says Firesong, rolling her eyes at several noobs, who are spamming comment boards. "Or you'll end up like them."

"OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!" Moonsong yowls, and immediately Hollyleaf and all the noobs disappear.

"FELLOW HUMANS, ALIENS, AND ANIMALS ON THE INTERNET, I. READ. EVERY. SINGLE. REVIEW." Frostshine growls, glaring at the Internet through the text. "Idc if it's impossible to glare through text, cuz I still did it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Feel free to give new Real Reason ideas," Firesong says, a little hyper from the Oreos. "Now for the fanfic character story!"

"Convenient Flashback Ripples (CFR)..." Moonsong mutters, waving a wand.

Icystar rolls her eyes. "The fanfiction hasn't started yet."

"Uh, okay, bye then."

Moonsong runs out of the room.

"Bye!" everyone immediately says.

"Btw, the next chapter, the actual fanfic, is with all the cats, and hosted by StarClan," Frostshine says. "This is NOT what the rest of the fanfic is going to be like. Don't worry, I'll get time to edit the next one and make it funny."

 **Yea, I will be taking your reviews out if you can't at least be intelligent and give constructive criticism, if you want to give criticism at all. Bye!**

 _ **\- FrostshineOfIceClan**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi humans, aliens, animals, and living and nonliving creatures! This is the REAL chapter of the REAL fanfiction. I'm so glad I got time for this! Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Contains Spoilers of Sign of the Moon.**

The characters of Warriors are sitting around a campfire. Most of them are eating s'mores, except for Jayfeather, because he's too grumpy, and Mapleshade, who's watching My Little Kitty(aka My Little Pony in the Twoleg world)on her sparkly pink iPhone in secret.

They all hear a loud squeal. Everyone turns their head to find Sandstorm eating a ton of s'mores, at the rate of one per second, and Firestar, looking extremely embarrassed.

"What does the fox say!" Sandstorm yells, jumping up and down.

Firestar facepaws."Aaaaaaand she's hyper." Rolling his eyes, he sits back down.

Moonsong takes out an Oreo patterned pencil and points it at Sandstorm. "Sorry, Sandstorm, but you have to stay nonhyper next chapter," she says, accidentally breaking the fourth wall. A silver beam shoots out of the pencil(mostly because silver is my favorite color).

Poof! Sandstorm disappears into thin air mid sentence.

"Now that Sandstorm is gone, there are still TWO distractions," Moonsong says, glaring at Jayfeather, who is making heart eyes at Frostshine(Half Moon's reincarnation), and Mapleshade, who hides her embarrassing phone case once Moonsong sees her, even though everyone still stares at her.

"ANY-way," Frostshine says, this real reason is about something that has made countless Jayfeather fans rage." She smiles evilly at Jayfeather. "The real reason that Jays Wing broke up with Half Moon."

Suddenly, Punctuationkit appears out of nowhere. "OH MY STARCLAN! YOU FORGOT YOUR PUNCTUATION!" she screams.

"Fine, JAY'S WING. Are you satisfied?" Frostshine says, a little unnerved.

"Yep!" Punctuationkit says, and then disappears.

"Ok, once upon a time... CONVENIENT FLASHBACK RIPPLES (CFR)..." Frostshine says.

 _Elevator music..._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _One day after the breakup..._

 _Jay's Wing comes up to Half Moon and he sings Sorry by Justin Bieber._

 _"YES!" Half Moon yowls. "You're lucky I didn't tell Erin Hunter why we broke up! Ugh! She would have taken us out of the books! Remember yesterday?"_

 _Jay's Wing sighs sadly._

 _One day ago..._

 _Jay's Wing sings the chorus of Baby by Justin Bieber._

 _Half Moon facepaws after running out of the room._

 _Back to after the breakup(cough cough flashforward)..._

 _"You love Justin Bieber way too much! UGH!" Half Moon rants._

 _"But-" Jay's wing pleads._

 _"But NOTHING! You know that I hate Justin Bieber!" she snaps._

 _Half Moon stalks off in anger, leaving Jay's Wing forever alone._

 _Jay's Wing sings the chorus of Love Yourself after Half Moon is out of earshot._

 _The end :) Heartbreaking, right?_

 _Elevator music plays..._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Jayfeather(or was it Jay's Wing?) sighs sadly. "I guess it is what it is."

Frostshine facepaws. "You ruined a perfectly good saying!"

Jayfeather(the reincarnation) makes heart eyes at Frostshine, who immediately explodes in anger(she, however, hates Jayfeather).

Moonsong launches into a rant. "That was my apprentice! Geez! Fddfbdfvfdbdgngdsfb!" she screeches, and proceeds to leave through a portal.

"Ok, that's all for today, people, animals, aliens, and living and nonliving things! Bye!" Firesong says, left to conclude the chapter.

 **Ok, so this was true awesomeness! Any names that are made up I came up with myself! Thanks! Bye!**

 ** _-FrostshineOfIceClan_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi people, animals, aliens, and living and nonliving creatures! FiresongOfIceClan has started her Truth Or Dare Fanfiction! If you want, take a look at that too. I forgot the disclaimer on the last one, but you get the point! I do not own Warriors!**

 **Contains spoilers of Crookedstar's Promise.**

The cats are still sitting around the campfire. Everyone is still eating s'mores. Jayfeather is still making heart eyes at Frostshine, who they FINALLY revived. Mapleshade is still watching My Little Kitty(aka My Little Pony). Pretty much NOTHING has changed.

"Ok! Hi everyone!" Frostshine says happily, not seeming to notice Jayfeather. "Today will be a brief chapter, at least outside the flashback. We will NOT get off track today. This is the real reason Mapleshade got revenge on Crookedstar.

Both cats sit up straighter as everyone turns to look at them.

"Ok, CFR..." Firesong says.

 _Elevator music..._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Mapleshade is watching the newest episode of My Little Kitty on her sparkly pink iPhone. "Oh my gosh! Nightsparkles won against Meaniepants! Look, there's Suntiara! And there's Rainbowtail! She's so pretty! This episode is awesome!" she commentated_

 _Suddenly, Brokenstar walks by. "You have the new episode? No fair!" He crosses his paws and makes a pouty face._

 _Mapleshade replies, "I'm watching it on the TV app. There's also the TV over there." She points to a huge, pink and purple, sparkly TV._

 _Brokenstar jumps up and down. "Yay!" he says happily, running over to the TV and turning it on. The My Little Kitty theme song starts playing. Deciding that her small iPhone can't show the full glory of My Little Kitty, she puts her phone down and runs over to the TV, and then sits down._

 _Later..._

 _Crookedjaw is at the Dark Forest. "Mapleshade?" he calls, looking around the forest. Looking down, he finds a iPhone lying on the ground. It is pink and sparkly, and on it is a name written in purple glitter: Mapleshade._

 _Crookedjaw snickers. "I wonder what's on it. Let me just hack in..." He uses his professional hacking skills, and then gets the phone open. The home screen is full of My Little Kitty apps, and the background is a pink cat with rainbow eyes._

 _"Oh my STARCLAN! Mapleshade is OBSESSED with that kit show, My Little Kitty!" An idea suddenly forms in his head. "Let's see what happens if I take this with me..." He quietly grabs the phone and sneaks off._

 _Even later..._

 _Mapleshade walks back to her phone spot. "That was so awesome!" she says happily. Then, sitting down, she picked up her phone to play the My Little Kitty game and send out threat texts._

 _But her phone was gone._

 _"WHO TOOK MY PHONE!" she screeches. "WHO!" She checks the time on a nearby tree clock, and then says, "Oh no! It's way past sunhigh! I was supposed to mentor Crookedjaw!" Then she suddenly realizes. "He was the only one there at that time... so HE STOLE IT!" Running around like a crazy cat(which she probably is), she screeches "NOOOOOO!"_

 _The next day..._

 _Crookedjaw has just come. "Hi Mapleshade!" he says fake cheerfully, avoiding her eyes._

 _"WHERE IS IT! MY PHONE IS MISSING! GIVE IT BACK!" she screeches._

 _Crookedjaw, trembling, gives the phone back._

 _"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" she screeches. "NOW LEAVE!" She points a claw at Crookedstar. Crookedstar disappears with a pop._

 _"I just had a great background idea! Suntiara and the word REVENGE!" Mapleshade exclaims, thinking out loud. She immediately creates a photo, changes the background, and then plays My Little Kitty playlists and plays the game too._

 _The end :)_

 _Elevator music..._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Ok, that's the end!" Frostshine says happily.

"Bye!" all the cats say, and the either stay, go back to their Clans, or go through the portal.

The End

 **Well, that's all for today! FiresongOfIceClan is going to post her new story, Warrior Cats Truth or Dare, very soon! I will do a little foreshadowing in the next chapter, and explain what happened later on! Once I get more time after school is over for the summer, I can get more done. June 9th I will probably get to work on this a lot more.**

 ** _-FrostshineOfIceClan_**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am SO SORRY I couldn't update. I wa out. Yes, I know, I know, it's not on topic, but I just HAD to do a special chapter! This is pure randomness! I need to pour out my feelings through this deep, heartfelt, random chapter! I also use it as a piano warmup. Enjoy! PLEASE help me with ideas! I'm SERIOUSLY running out! The next chapters will be longer, and I'll try to edit the first ones.**

"Twinkle, twinkle ninja star. How I wonder what you are. Into people's face you fly. Like a hater in the sky," Frostshine sings. She then proceeds to throw frost ninja stars at Jayfeather. One smacks Jayfeather in the nose.

"SCOOOOOOORE!" Firesong says, blowing a whistle. "Ohmystarclanthatwasawesome bfijgnefvijfnvefijvn."

Frostshine gives he r a warning look. "We discussed this. Just because we are text doesn't mean we can SPAM the story."

Feathertail appears. "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a! I caught a humuhumunukunukuapua'a in the lake today! They're delicious!" she yowls.

Firesong makes a pouty face. "Why does she get to spam the story then?"

"It's actually a word. It's a type of fish," Frostshine says. "Snowfreeze was doing a project on Hawaii last year, and the state fish was a humuhumunukunukuapua'a.

"What!? Those people are crazy!" Firesong retorts.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH next time ask me permission before making me have a pink mustache. But it was adorable lol!" Frostshine says. "And if you really want me to be annoyed, give me mascara!"

"ERES ESTUPIDO!" Frostshine yowls at Lionblaze in Spanish(use Google translate).

"Uh, hola?" Lionblaze replies STUPIDLY.

Frostshine smiles evilly at Jayfeather. "I have an idea mwahahahaha," she says. "You will totally be mad at me and not like me anymore."

Jayfeather just smiles stupidly.

"SPAM TIME!" Diamondtail yowls, magically appearing. She starts spamming the whole chapter.

"hgdskgjbsdifdsjnvdsovjsdnvodsjvnsdovksdnvdsoivcsjvokscnvcslkvscnvlcskvndsovknfsgoifdngsfojgnfdgoufdbgsdojfbsfbkjsfngadlkfnad,"she says. "Also, dfdgdngfhrevgfnfxghfdshfgmdghjsgrhhgmjuyudNfhhfcmjhkdutjfhj."

"Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyan," Moonsong screeches.

"hihihihihihihihihihihi lololololololololololol hihowareyoudoingihatejayfeather," Firesong spams happily.

"Hey!" Jayfeather snaps.

"Have you ever heard the Bluestar cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the grinning Tigerclaw why he grins," Frostshine sings.

"No, because THEY'RE BOTH DEAD," Jayfeather replies, irritable(as usual).

"byelolthiswasfunandfullofspam," Firesong says.

 **By the way guys, Moonsong is going go be leaving both Truth or Dare and The Real Reason. Frostshine is not open to any dares. Frostshine is technically me, and i do NOT want to be subjected to public humiliation! By the way, don't yell at me saying "YOU CANT CONTROL THE FANFIC CKNBADMHCDCKH," because that's spam, and I just asked FiresongOfIceClan if she could do that.**

 **Bye!**

 **Nope, just kidding!**

 **"Wait, it's not done?" Firesong says in bold, because Frostshine's too lazy to change the font.**

 **"Yep!" Frostshine smiles happily. She then starts throwing whipped cream at Jayfeather. He licks the whole thing off.**

 **"Aww..." Frostshine says disappointedly. "I was hoping he hated whip cream."**

 **Suddenly, Thornear smashes the fourth wall and comes in. "WATERMELOOOON!" he screeches, running around.**

 **"No! I Will not let you ruin the fanfic with Try Not To Laugh vines! Note to readers: DON'T WATCH IT!" Frostshine screeches, pointing her oreo pencil at him. Thornear immediately disappears.**

 **Meanwhile, Grammarkit and Punctuationkit are making heart eyes at each other. Punctuationkit(the tom) hands roses to Grammarkit(the shecat). "Be my valentine," he says making heart eyes.**

 **Grammarkit makes heart eyes back."It's not even Valentine's Day, but that's so sweet! Thank you!"**

 **Frostshine watches them wistfully. "That's so cute! I love romance! Awwww!" she says happily.**

 **Jayfeather looks at Frostshine expectantly.**

 **"Ew, not like that!" Frostshine says, looking away awkwardly. "WHY do you have to make stuff so weird!"**

 **"Because I love you," Jayfeather says.**

 **"This is booooring," Firesong says.**

 **"Well, this is the end! Bye!" Frostshine Says, smiling.**

 **Ok, well, Moonsong cannot be in the next chapter! I'm sorry guys!**

 **"Oooh oooh sorry."**

 **-Jayfeather**

 **Quote is over, so bye! I will release the next chapter, and PLEASE PM me and tell me possible new Real Reasons! I'm Also starting a fanfic called What Really Happened, and it might go up soon! See you soon!**

 _ **-FrostshineOfIceClan**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone and everything! We are on to our fourth chapter! Moonsong, sadly, will not be participating in the fanfiction today.** **I may not have gotten a lot of visitors (unless you count 70-something as a lot), but I am gonna write no matter what! Please, please, PLEASE help me with ideas. I will try to make some better time to do this, and edit and change chapter length. Enjoy Chapter Four! Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Oreos, or Kleenex.** **EXTREME WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF ALL BOOKS EXCEPT BRAMLESTAR'S STORM! DO NOT READ IF YOU DIDN'T FINISH!**

The cats are sitting and shivering today(except for Frostshine, who was used to the cold) because they had decided to do the chapter in ThunderClan territory, and it was leafbare.

"Why did we have to start here?" Jayfeather grumbles.

"Just because!" Frostshine shoots back. "Today's Real Reason is about an important ThunderClan character." Immediately a ton of cats stand up excitedly, most from Firestar's generation.

"Ooooookay, maybe I shouldn't have said that," Frostshine says, rolling her eyes.

Silence...

"OREOS" Firesong suddenly screeches, running around and breaking the silence.

Punctuationkit pops into the camp, with Grammarkit, who still has the roses that he gave her. "PUNCTUATION!" Punctuationkit screeches. "YOU FORGOT PUNCTUATION!"

Firesong just replies,"I don't care!"

Punctuationkit jumped up and down and yowled, "USE PUNCTUATION, OR I'LL MAKE YOU TAKE FIVE HOURS OF GRAMMAR LESSONS!" He then sits down calmly, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear, trying to look grownup.

"FINE!" Firesong yowls back, not noticing that Punctuationkit is sitting down quietly.

"Sorry, my little complex sentence," Punctuationkit says to Grammarkit after a few seconds of silence.

"It's okay, my exclamation point," Grammarkit replies happily, holding the roses.

"AWWW! That's adorable!" Frostshine says, looking at the kits. "Grammatical and punctuational nicknames!"

"Wait, why are we so off track?" Firesong asks.

"There is no such thing as off track here," Frostshine says in a whisper. "But if you insist, we'll start."

"So... This is a tragic thing about Firestar," Frostshine continued.

Firestar starts crying a puddle, which turned into a stream, and Sandstorm luckily holds on to a clump of grass and doesn't get washed away. "You don't even know what it is!" she snaps, handing him a box of Kleenex.

"Well, this is about the sad death of Firestar," Frostshine continues. "It was really sad, and has made readers go to the point of crying. Right Firestar?"

"YES! IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Firestar sobs, his tissues all soaked. A river is now flowing next to him, and Sandstorm is sitting there, drenched in tears.

"Uhhhh..." Frostshine stares at them, wondering how a river could flow in leafbare.

"Well, once upon a time convenient flashback..."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _The cats of StarClan are sitting there boredly. Bluestar is texting, Spottedleaf is drawing, and many others are doing assorted things._

 _"Why does Firestar get to live four series? Most of us survive only one series, or one super edition, or even just on book!" Bluestar whines._

 _"I know, right? Firestar is always doing cool, heroic stuff! He's making cats think StarClan is boring compared to him!" Spottedleaf chimes in._

 _"We really need to get Firestar on our side, and get him to die somehow!" Oakheart says, jumping up. "Let's plan!"_

 _At the Great Battle..._

 _"Ok, Spottedleaf. Go set that tree over there on fire," Bluestar whispers. "Go! Go!"_

 _Spottedleaf creeps quietly. She was almost there, she'd get there in time-_

 _"What are you doing!" Mapleshade screeches. "Move!" She swipes Spottedleaf with her long claws-_

"Hey, stop! Don't ruin the K+ rating!" Firestar screeches, still crying. "I don't want to watch this! This is the worst part!" He cries a lake, and Sandstorm almost drowns.

"Oh sorry!" Frostshine says, going back into flashback mode.

 _Bluestar stares in horror at the scene before her. This was horrible. Steeling herself, telling herself Spottedleaf was fine, she creeps over, unseen because of the distraction. She touches the tree, and roaring flames cover it. The tree falls on Firestar, who shrieks, "HOT! HOT! OWEEOWEEOWEE!"_

 _All of the StarClan cats start singing, "THIS CAT IS ON FIRE! THIS CAT IS ON FIIIIIRRRRE!" The disappearance of Spottedleaf remains unnoticed. Soon Firestar comes to join their ranks, and they have a huge pizza party._

 _The end D:_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Well, that was a little weird," Frostshine says, looking at Firestar, who had a little lake surrounding him, and the rest of the cats, who were either drenched or shivering. "Uhhh... See you next time!"

 **Honestly,all I have to say is bye!**

 ** _\- FrostshineOfIceClan_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you and congratulations, Frozen Under Winter's Touch! You get credit in this chapter for giving me this idea! So thank you for that! Also, I am going to start a new funny fanfic called Warriors: A Parody. It is done chapter by chapter, just like this one.**

 **This chapter contains spoilers of the first series.**

 **Note to Readers: I APOLOGIZE IF I HAVE EDITED SOME OF MY EARLIER CHAPTERS AND IT IS DIFFERENT WHEN YOU CHECK IT.**

"Hi everyone and everything!" Frostshine says happily. "Now everyone get comfortable, because this is gonna be a long chapter."

Frostshine suddenly smiles evilly at Jayfeather. "I have a plan mwahahahahaha. It's for Firesong's show."

Jayfeather facepaws. "No, not that again! That was so embarrassing!"

"I feed off your embarrassment," Frostshine whispers evilly, her eyes piercing Jayfeather.

"Uhh... Let's start!" Firesong says, breaking the silence.

Soft blankets appear, and all the characters start curling up on them. Punctuationkit hands Grammarkit a card, and Grammarkit gives him chocolates.

"I still think that's so cute!" Frostshine says. "Ok let's start. The real reason that Bluestar didn't believe Firestar about Tigerstar."

The cats shudder, especially Bluestar.

"What? Don't be haters!" Tigerstar says.

Awkward silence...

"So..." Frostshine says. "Uhhh... CFR..."

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Firepaw is sharing tongues and eating prey with Graypaw and Ravenpaw under a tree at sunhigh._

 _"I'm boooooooored," Firepaw whines._

 _"Me tooooooo," Graypaw says._

 _"Maybe we'll get less bored if we eat," Ravenpaw suggests._

 _They pause for a second, taking the words in, and then proceed to start gobbling down food, trying to escape from horrible boredom._

 _Silence..._

 _"OH MY STARCLAN! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Graypaw yowls, jumping up._

 _"Shut up! Your ideas always get us in trouble!" Ravenpaw hisses. "And quiet down!"_

 _"You're such a goody goody," Firepaw complains, still taking his advice and whispering anyway._

 _"Ok, this is gonna be good!" Graypaw whispers excitedly._

 _"Tell us already!" Firepaw says exasperatedly, peering at Boredom, who is lurking ina shady corner. "Quick, before he gets us!"_

 _"We are gonna prank text Bluestar!" Graypaw says, taking out his phone. Boredom disappears in anger, annoyed that he didn't catch them._

 _"Let's use my phone! I haven't gotten in trouble that many times yet, and I'm still pretty new, so we'll look less suspicious." Firepaw takes out his phone, unlocks it, and goes onto the texting app._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Bluestar is taking selfies, texting, and hiding her phone and pretending to pace or take care of Clan business when anyone goes to her den entrance._

 _She sends Oakheart a text: 'Meet u in SC(StarClan) tonight!_

 _She waits for a text, but Oakheart doesn't reply. He's probably on prophecy duty, she thinks. Sighing lazilt, she decides to put on some music and maybe nap a little._

 _Suddenly, a text pops up. From FIREPAW! It says: I NEED TO SEE YOU! IT'S URGENT!_

 _Bluestar jumps up. Firepaw didn't seem to mean to get in trouble the last few times he broke the warrior code. This must be bad if he can't come and he needs to send a text. She immediately hurries out of her den._

 _"Where are you going?" Tigerclaw asks._

 _"That's not important! Firepaw, Graypaw, SOMEONE is in trouble!" She runs past, looking around the camp, and then dashing out of the camp._

 _When Bluestar is out of sight and earshot, Tigerclaw says, "Mouse dung! I was hoping she was going to run into ShadowClan, where I set my trap!"_

 _Soon..._

 _Bluestar dashes around the forest, looking for the cats. Not a single cry was uttered anywhere in the forest. Oh no! Are they DEAD?_

 _She suddenly hears a twig snap. She pricks her ears. To her right the sound still echoes. She silently slips off in that direction._

 _Reaching a clearing, she looks around. No one is here, she thought. Is this really the right place? She looks around, and then..._

 _...Three cats jump loudly in front of her._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bluestar screeches. Birds fly out of the trees. Squirrels and mice scurry off. Then she looks closely at them. Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw._

 _"You just got PRANKED!" Firepaw says, grinning evilly. Graypaw dumps a bucket of water on her. The three apprentices burst out laughing._

 _Bluestar is turning redder and redder, and steam is comig out of her ears. CALM DOWN! she tells herself._

 _"You three are grounded. No gatherings, and you have to do ALL the apprentice duties," she says, her voice calm, but her eyes fiery._

 _When Bluestar was gone, Ravenpaw glares at Graypaw. "Geez, dude! Why did you have to do that! Now we're in trouble AGAIN!"_

 _Graypaw shrugs. "We're only in trouble for the tenth time!"_

 _Ravenpaw facepaws, but Firepaw says, "Come on! Let's go troll Dustpaw!_

 _A few books later..._

 _"OMG! Tigerclaw did it!" Fireheart yowls. "We have to tell Bluestar!"_

 _"Yeah!" Graystripe says. "Come on!"_

 _They go into Bluestar's den. "BLUESTAR! YOU HAVE TO HELP!" Fireheart yowls._

 _"THIS IS PROBABLY ANOTHER PRANK!" Bluestar screeches. "OUT! LEAVE!"_

 _"But-" Fireheart pleads._

 _"But nothing! Out!" Bluestar says, pointing to the entrance. The two (Ravenpaw has already left) trudge out dejectedly._

 _The end. :D_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"YES! I ACTUALLY MADE THIS LONG! THANK YOU FROZEN UNDER WINTERS TOUCH!" Frostshine says happily.

Punctuationkit is too busy snuggling Grammarkit to notice the mistake.

Most cats are already asleep, so no one leaves.

 **Well, bye!**

 ** _-FrostshineOfIceClan_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for the inactivity, I was too lazy to start writing this. Today's story has credit for the idea to FiresongOfIceClan. Enjoy my sort of late story!**

 **Contains spoilers of Yellowfang's Secret.**

The cats are in the chapter 0 room today because Frostshine is too lazy to put in a better scene. You know, the one with sparkles and stuff. Firesong is busy having a staring contest with Lionblaze, and Frostshine is smiling evilly at Jayfeather.

"Mwahahahahaha! That truth or dare episode, I totally broke your heart!" Her expression softened a little. "But good writing though," she said quietly.

The awkward moment is interrupted by Spottedleaf, who yowls "YESSSSSS! ROMANCE! SO ROMANTIC OHMYSTARCLAN!"

"Ew! I didn't mean it like that!" Frostshine wails, disappearing into thin air. The cats hear her muffled yowls from the wall of invisibility.

Firesong slaps Jayfeather with a fish. "EXCUSE ME, BUT THE AUTHOR JUST LEFT THE CHAPTER!" she hisses. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Lionblaze is now prank texting other cats, having learned the professional skills from Firestar. "Does anyone have a torture chamber, like a really bl-"

Frostshine pops back into the room. "THIS IS K PLUS RATED! So no!" she yowls. She banishes Lionblaze with her Oreo pencil.

Poof!

"Today's real reason is-" Frostshine says.

"I'm SO EXCITED OMSC!" Firestar yowls, despite having heard the tragic death of himself in tis crazy madhouse- oops, I mean fanfic.

"The real reason Mintkit and Marigoldkit died," Frostshine says exasperatedly, making the CFR appear.

 _nyanyanyanyanyanyan_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Yellowfang has had Brokenstar, and Brokenstar is killing his father, being evil, arousing suspicion, and Yellowfang has to stop him-_

 _"Wait!" Hunterstar yowls. "Yellowfang has to get to ThunderClan! Also, the readers won't be satisfied if Yellowfang defeats Brokenstar now! That's Fireheart's job! Then, everyone will be angry if Yellowfang just leaves the Clan!"_

 _"Hmm... Wait a second, Marigoldkit has four syllables in her name! She is a bad character! She deserves to die! And just because, Mintkit should die! What a dumb name," she says excitedly._

 _She gets out a wand. "Avada Kedavra!" she yowls, pointing at the book. Mintkit and Marigoldkit both die._

 _The story suddenly starts progressing quickly, and happily ends with elders being left to die and Yellowfang being banished._

 _The end :D_

 _()()()()()()()()()()_

"It wasn't as funny," Frostshine complains, sighing because she wished she could come up with a better idea.

"At least the beginning was funny" Firesong puts in.

Grammarkit, this time, yowls "USE YOUR GRAMMAR! YOU NEED A COMA!"

"My complex sentence, you did awesome!" Punctuationkit says happily.

Grammarkit smiles proudly.

Frostshine interrupts the lovey doveyness and says "Bye! Hopefully the bext chapter will be longer and better!"

 **Well, at least I didn't take a year to actually start writing this new chapter unlike a lot of fanfics I have read... Anyway, thanks for the ideas to the people that reviewed. I hope to keep active soon. Bye!**

 _ **-FrostshineOfIceClan**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Congratulations Pineflower, you get credit for this one! I did change it a little just because it wasn't remotely irritating, although I did ragefit when that happened. Enjoy!**

 **Contains spoilers of the second series.**

"Hey humans, aliens, animals, and living and nonliving things! Welcome back!" Frostshine says exhaustedly after one hour of story posting.

"So, finally, after the boring, short chapter," Firesong says, "and the AWKWARD moments-" she glares at Jayfeather, who is STILL making heart eyes at Frostshine- "we are going to do the real reason that Ashfur broke up with Squirrelflight."

Suddenly, Frostshine wakes up after a short nap. "I HAVE TO GET HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE! THE STORY IS SO INTENSE!" she yowls, her green eyes suddenly wide open.

"Uhhh..." Firestar says awkwardly.

"Congratulations, Firestar! You get a free cake for winning the Awkward Moment Person competition!" Spottedleaf says.

"Wait, what do you mean by- DID YOU SAY CAKE!?" Firestar yowls, grabbing the cake and eating it in one bite. "Thanks! OMSC yes!"

"Back to the flashback..." Frostshine says boredly, because she knows that things like this are normal in such a crazy story. Yawning, she presses the illuminati button that gives everyone a flashback vision.

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Ashfur and Squirrelflight have just gotten together and are sitting in the middle of the camp, attracting attention as they talk loudly, and they are sitting very close to each other._

 _"You are so cute! Your blue eyes twinkle and make me feel warm inside!" Squirrelflight gushes._

 _"Your voice is beautiful, but your eyes are the most sparkly green," Ashfur replies back, snuggling her._

 _"Ew, what is this heartfelt stuff?" Leafpool says, faking vomit. She then proceeds to put a pink felt heart between them._

 _Meanwhile, cats are whispering about the newfound couple. "Did you hear about Ashfur and Squirrelflight?" Sorreltail whispers._

 _"Yeah, I heard. Ashfur is too good looking for someone like Squirrelflight," Brackenfur replies. Several conversations like this are going on in the camp._

 _Later..._

 _"Hi Sorreltail!" Squirrelflight says, padding into the camp. Sorreltail casts a dissmissive glance at Squirrelflight, then heads into the warriors' den._

 _"Wait! What's wrong?!" Squirrelflight cries, running in after her._

 _Sorreltail finally turns around to face Squirrelflight. "Haven't you heard? About you?"_

 _Squirrelflight look at her questioningly. "What is it? Just tell me!"_

 _"Well... Ashfur is just WAY too good looking and popular for YOU," Sorreltail says after some silence._

 _Upsetted, Squirrelflight turns and stalks out of the den without a word. She storms through the forest until she finally finds Ashfur hunting._

 _Ashfur, you're finally here. We. Need. To. Talk."_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Mwahahahahaha! I left it at a cliffhanger! But you can probably guess what is about to happen!" Frostshine says, laughing evilly. Then she clicks the magic button of chapter ending, and the world disappears momentarily.

 **Yeah, hopefully the next chapter comes in soon. I have updated my fanfic in record time! The next chapter may or may not be longer lol :P**

 **Until next time...**

 _ **-FrostshineOfIceClan**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Flamespirit of the Storm, my fellow Night Stalkers member, you have given me an idea for the fanfiction. Congratulations! Now, I might not be on as much soon, but I can promise chapters as of now. Enjoy!**

 **Contains spoilers of Twilight (the Warriors book, not the series).**

"Hi!" Firesong says shortly, because she is extremely busy eating Oreos. The characters are all back at the campfire. Sandstorm gets hyper, but no one seems to notice.

"WAIT! YOU HAVE OREOS?" Oreocream yowls. "I call them!"

Frostshine rolls her eyes. "What is this? WeirdClan is not supposed to be in this fanfiction! Did you bring anyone else?" She eyes Oreocream suspiciously.

Suddenly, the fire goes out. "WE NEED A SACRIFICE TO THE FIRE GOD!" Frostshine yowls. Then she summons Clawmoon, who she HATES, and pushes him into the fire.

"Don't worry, I'll revive him later," she says, looking at the astonished faces. "Like next year or something."

"#grammarkitXpunctuationkit," Oreocream says, not wanting to leave.

"Ok, since you ship Englishlanguage's kits, you're in," Frostshine says happily, as the fire starts burning and hissing. "Now, should we start?"

"Sure let me do it this time" Firesong says.

Both Grammarkit and Punctuationkit started yowling their heads out. "GRAMMAR! PUNCTUATION! GRAMMAR! PUNCTUATION!" they screech.

"Okay, okay! Sure, let me do it this time," Firesong snaps in annoyance.

"Once upon a time..." Firesong begins.

 _Random border line..._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Daisy has just joined ThunderClan. She apparently needs to take a test to get in. Don't ask me why._

 _"Okay, this is the most hardcore test you will ever take. Let's begin," Firestar says._

 _"First question: What is one plus one?"_

 _"Eleven," Daisy says._

 _"EHHH! You are wrong!" Firestar yowls. "But just because Hunterstar wants to stir up random trouble in the background, you're in."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" Daisy demands._

 _"Nothing! Now you just have to pass the second test," Firestar says happily. "Second question: What's nine plus ten?"_

 _"Twenty-one," Daisy says._

 _"EHHH! You are wrong!" Firestar yowls again. "But just because I favor suspicious, untrustworthy cats, you're officially in ThunderClan!"_

 _The cats sitting sround the trivia decorated Highledge clap and cheer._

 _A few moons later..._

 _"Daisy, we need to talk..." Spiderleg says nervously. He waits for a response in utter silence._

 _"Sure!" Daisy says._

 _They walk out into a quiet, secluded part of the forest territory._

 _"Well... Let's just say that you're really stupid and you have absolutely no life and you are still like a fat kittypet," Spiderleg says quietly. "I don't think we should be together anymore."_

 _Daisy suddenly starts puffing steam out of her ears. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" she snarled. "I HAVE REAL INFORMATION! NOT YOUR STUPIDITY! SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR KITTYPET NONSENSE! JUST SO YOU KNOW, WE HAVE OFFICIALLY BROKEN UP!"_

 _Daisy stalks off, leaving yet another cat #foreveralone._

 _Random flashforward..._

 _"And that, kits, is why we never talk to each other and never will!" Spiderleg meows happily._

 _The end_

 _More heartbreaks! Yay! :D_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"The end," Frostshine says, waking up from a very long nap. "It was fun, I guess. But I was in the dream world. StarClan had some interesting prophecies. Icystar said that fanfic work is coming, and you must battle the word storm."

"Uhh..." Firesong says, not knowing much about prophecies, being a warrior.

"Prophecies are really important!" Jayfeather defends. "Esp

"NO! I MANAGED TO KEEP YOU QUIET FOR TWO CHAPTERS!" Frostshine yowls. "NOW YOU CAME BACK!" Frostshine faints dramatically.

"Wait! That's the wrong move!" Firesong yowls, realizing Jayfeather's reaction. She slaps the grey tom with a fish and tackles him to the ground, holding him back, and still managing to fluff her fur perfectly.

"Bye!" Firesong says, her voice muffled by the fish.

 **Well, I have some more chapters, but I still appreciate ideas! Bye!**

 _ **-FrostshineOfIceClan**_


	10. Chapter 9

**This was Briardust's idea, in case you didn't read the reviews. Thanks! Also, I have enough ideas, wait let me count... To get to chapter 14, plus my own idea, which makes 15 chapters! And I still have ideas that I haven't even come up with! Not, 30, but that's impressive for a humor fanfic to survive that long! Can't guarantee them all in the same month though...**

 **Contains spoilers of the first series.**

"Hi!" Frostshine says cheerfully. "I wasn't writing because I had a strep throat, and because I was having all this random stuff going on, but that's besides the point."

"You only missed three days so far!" said Firesong, gaping at Frostshine. "That's really short, at least for half the authors on the site!"

"Whatever," said Firestar boredly. "We should do one that's NOT about me or my 20,000 relatives in all different clans."

Frostshine stares at him like he's insane. "What? That's, like, all the cats in ALL the series! I can't do THAT!" she yowls angrily. "Besides, this one is about you again!"

"WHAT!?" Firestar screeches, his eyes bugging out.

Firesong stares at her distant ancestor as he starts crying his eyes off.

"WHY! WHY DID I DO SUCH STUPID THINGS THAT MAKE ME SAD! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON THIS STORY! WHYYYYY!" he screeches dramatically.

"Because I have autocorrect on my iPad and I like writing!" Frostshine shoots back, taking out her Oreo pencil and pointing it at Firestar like a wand(I put too many Harry Potter references in this fanfiction, don't I?).

"Someone shut him up!" Firesong yowls. Tigerstar runs gleefully into the story, happy that he has a reason for existence again.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" Sandstorm screeches, pushing Tigerstar away with her claws.

"Owee! Ow! Ow! Owwww!" Tigerstar howls, running back to the Dark Forest.

After that, Sandstorm puts tape on Firestar's mouth. "Continue," she says sweetly.

"Today's story is why Firestar joined ThunderClan," Frostshine says, showing a magic paper to everyone so they can see the past.

 _C_ r _a_ z _y_ M _i_ n _e_ c _r_ a _f_ t _d_ i _z_ z _i_ n _e_ s _s_ e _f_ f _e_ c _t..._

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Rusty is sitting on the fence, waiting for Smudge to come and annoy him about horrible fake myths. Luckily, no one comes to tell him that Clan cats are trash talkers, so he leaps off magically and sets off to the forest._

 _Suddenly, a COOKIE appears, and Rusty gobbles it up. Then, he hears a majestic 'nyanyanyan' in the distance. He hurries deeper into the forest to look._

 _He reaches a clearing. The nyan sound is louder._

 _Suddenly, Nyan Cat pops out of a bush, making Rusty yowl with excitement._

 _"OHMYSTARCLANITSNYANCAT!" Rusty yowls, spamming a sentence._

 _"Actually, it's Graypaw, but Nyan Cat sounds cooler," Graypaw says._

 _Suddenly, a cat with a button on his forehead and a blue shecat with a watermelon appear._

 _"I'm Bluestar," the shecat said. Then she nodded to the other cat. "This is Whitestorm."_

 _"Hello!" Whitestorm says, and the whole clearing explodes._

 _"Watermeloooone!" Bluestar yowls, and watermelons rain down on what's left of the clearing._

 _"See, they are cool, but not as good as me!" Graypaw brags._

 _"If you want to join, what talent do you have?" Bluestar asks._

 _Pixelated sunglasses come down on Rusty. "Deal with it," he says awesomely._

 _"Oh my StarClan! That's even better than Tigerclaw's trollface!" Bluestar raves happily. "You are in!"_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Okay, I FINALLY finished my chapter!" Frostshine says happily.

"K" Jayfeather says.

"DANG GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION!" Grammarkit screeches at the top of her little lungs. She grins at the Frostshine, who winks back.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frostshine screeches evilly.

"What?" Jayfeather asks.

"I will never tell you," she hisses in a low voice.

"Now let's end the chapter with a caps lock message!" Firesong says.

THE END

 **Now, let's see if I can get another chapter in the same day! Dun dun duuuuuuun! Bye!**

 _ **-FrostshineOfIceClan**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Today's chapter is the second idea from Briardust! Thanks!**

 **Contains spoilers of Yellowfang's Secret.**

"Hi pplz, IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!" Frostshine wails. "Also, if you didn't notice, I changed my name to Night Feather Falling. Here she is from the Tribe of Endless Hunting!"

A black shecat with amber eyes and a moon marking on her forehead steps forward. "Hi! I'm definitely not taking over the story, I'm just a guest writer." She then turned and disappeared into the stars.

"What the heck!" a ton of cats screech. "Tell us before changing your name!"

"Geez, I have info on my profile!" Frostshine says boredly, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, she grabs Jayfeather's stick and throws it into the fire.

"I didn't like that stick anyway," Jayfeather says, rolling his eyes.

"Dang," Firesong mutters.

"JUST START IT ALREADY!" Lionblaze screeches, throwing a tomato through the clouds at Night Feather, who he mistakenly thinks is the new author. Night Feather just shrugs and licks it up.

"Wait-" Lionblaze says. "Was that not the new author?"

"NO! And stop being stupid! This happens all the time!" Firesong screeches, then soots a laser beam in everyone's eyes, making them see into the past. "The real reason that Yellowfang killed Brokenstar."

* * *

 _Yellowfang is the new medicine cat of ThunderClan. Brokentail has been blinded and capture, and all is well for now. Both cats are currently in the medicine den._

 _Yellowfang searches up borage on her phone, even though that's cheating. "Some random queen is kitting..." she muttered, taking the right herb and trotting out of the den._

 _A few minutes later..._

 _Brokentail woke up and sighed tiredly. He was so bored! He thought hard, waiting for a bad idea to come to him. Maybe he'd just sit there and think of ideas..._

 _Suddenly, he remembered that the last time he was awake, Yellowfang was on her phone. It seemed important to her! That's what he could do! Take her phone and hide it!_

 _He pawed around the den, his paws scratching the floor. He finally found it under Yellowfang's moss nest. Quietly, he slipped it under his scrappy nest._

 _Even later..._

 _Yellowfang walked cheerfully into her den. The kitting was a success, and she was now thought of as the best medicine cat ever! She grabbed under her nest for her phone so that she could watch some YouTube._

 _But it wasn't there._

 _Panicking, she nosed under her nest for it. There was the usual scent of herbs, but something else too._

 _Brokenstar was here._

 _"BROKENSTAR!" Yellowfang screeched._

* * *

"The rest of that was definitely rated T," Frostshine says. "So just to make it less scary, I cut that part out."

"Well, bye" Firesong says, to hear the yowls of the kit couple.

The end

 **I am sorry for not updating! I became a mod for CookieClan, Firesong's forum! So I had to help her set up the whole thing and PM some people, and, well, EVERYTHING! So I will maybe update soon, I'll have to see about that. Bye!**

 ** _-Dark Feather Falling_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Credit to me for coming up with this idea! Also, I am (maybe) updating my trollfics and getting started with Warrior cats: A parody. Sorry for not updating, for a really, REALLY long time. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **Contains spoilers of Omen of The Stars series and The New Prophecy series, and the Code of the Clans guide.**

"Hi! I'm sorry for not updating, but, I guess I am not the worst," Frostshine says.

Firesong glares at Jayfeather, who is making extreme heart eyes at Frostshine.

"Ugh! Geez, are you high or something?" Frostshine hisses, noticing. "I was only gone for..." She counts on her fingers. "2 weeks or something."

"That's such a long time!" he snarls in protest. "Get a life!" he yowls also at Sandstorm, who is eating too many s'mores again.

Suddenly, Bluestar jumps up. "Yayayayayayayay!" she screeches, bouncing at extreme speed.

"Hooray! Hyper buddieeeeeeees!" Sandstorm screeches. The two shecats high five.

"The magical story today is why you can't mate with other clans," Frostshine says casually, zapping both cats to a bubble. She proceeds to pop the bubble, and the cats fall into the fire. "And we have more fuel for s'mores."

Night Feather shows everyone a storybook, making the time zap into the past. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

Once, the leaders, Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, and Skystar created the happy Clans. Each Clan had a territory that fit their skills and abilities.

One day, a tragic thing happened. Ryewhisker, a warrior of WindClan was killed in battle against RiverClan. Duststar, leader of WindClan, called a meeting, and from then on no cat could mate with other Clans. All was happy. Until now.

"Seriously? Why does Leafpool have to go prancing off on a relationship?" Duststar snarls, pointing at the New Prophecy book Twilight. "We have yet another case of 'Code-Breaking Syndrome'!"

"Why are you so obsessed with the warrior code?" Birchstar, leader of SkyClan, asked meekly, sitting down.

Duststar sweat drops. "Uhh, because I don't want cats breaking the code..."

"Seriously? What a lame excuse!" says Emberstar in annoyance. "Just say it! Geez!" He grins smugly.

"Urgh, fine! Well, have you noticed how whenever two cats from different Clans mate, they have kits? Well, then, the Allegiances get tangled up and Hunterstar has a hard time realizing that so many cats are related!" Duststar complains.

Whitestar looks up from the noodles he is eating. "Nope! I didn't notice!" He continues to slurp the noodles down.

"Ugh, this is exactly why Hunterstar only mentioned you once," Hollystar meows, rolling her eyes. "You're so ignorant. Wow."

"Well, you only got mentioned once too," Duststar hisses. "Probably too evil," he adds, sneering.

"You better not provoke me," Hollystar snarls, unsheathing her claws and baring her teeth.

"Hey, what just happened?" Whitestar asks.

A few books later(Omen of the Stars)...

"You will not BELIEVE what happened," Duststar growls.

"What?" Emberstar asks. Not like he didn't know already. Just a normal code-breaking syndrome case...

"See for yourselves," Duststar says, apparently to angry to speak. He shoves a few books in front of the leaders. Since Hollystar is busy glaring at other cats, Birchstar is asleep, and Whitestar is eating a cookie, he decides to read the story.

A few days later...

"WHOA! YOU WERE RIGHT, DUSTSTAR!" Emberstar yowls. "Dovewing and Tigerheart are technically related! I guess it _was_ made because too many cats are related. Stonefur and Stormfur are related too!"

The end :)

* * *

Night Feather snaps the book shut, causing everyone to yowl in pain.

"Owwww!" Frostshine screeches. "Why did you close it on my tail"

"PUNCTUATION!" Punctuationkit screeches, stamping his tiny paws.

"Uhh, sorry?" Night Feather Falling says confusedly.

"No, not you..." Punctuationkit says. He facepaws.

"Uhh, adding a new background character is kinda awkward... Better turn the writing off before this gets worse!" Frostshine puts in frantically. "Bye!"

The world disappears, leaving the readers with my bold text only.

 **Hi! Well, I am going to do a bit more updating before school starts, at least then I will have a good amount of chapters if I have to quit... *blinks awkwardly***

 **Uhh, bye before my writing gets any weirder!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry for not updating, I just lost motivation for a while after accidentally deleting my next StarClan is Waiting chapter...**

 **Well, just enjoy the next chapter, I am going to be updating less after school starts!**

 **Contains spoilers of Bluestar's Prophecy.**

"Hi!" Frostshine says, unable to think of a proper introduction. "I'm feeling laaaaaaaazy, but I'm going to update anyway..." She falls asleep on the spot.

Firesong stares at Frostshine awkwardly. Not knowing what to say, she said, "Today's story is why da Bluefur hated Thistleclaw"

"Grammar! Punctuation!" Grammarkit and Punctuationkit run in holding torches and pitchforks. Grammarkit is eating chocolate.

Frostshine wakes up. "Oh my StarClan, you have no idea how much I ship you two!" she mewled. Her eyes had that weird sparkly kit eyes thing.

The two kits get bored, drop their rebellion items, and go off to exchange cards.

"Why do they act like it's Valentine's Day every day?" Night Feather raises a paw.

"You didn't know?" Frostshine says, rolling her eyes, obviously implying that she wasn't going to say the answer.

Night Feather shrugs and goes back to the clouds.

A kit falls from the sky. He is wearing pixelated sunglasses.

"How are you possible?!" Frostshine screeches. "You are so cute, AND you didn't get injured when you fell!"

"I am Awesomekit," said the kit. Awesomekit did not take his pixelated sunglasses off.

"You're wearing an Internet meme..." Frostshine realizes. "Uhh, anyways, today's story is why Bluefur hated Thistleclaw."

Awesomekit presses the time travel button. "Deal with it," he says.

{%~€]\|£,€|\€|~€~€|\£~|~^£\~_|£^.|_~|]£~]~^%}]*.*~!]*.,€}\\*,€{*\,£{!]|*}{~€~^{*~^]|~^}}+{+*~]=\|

 _"Hi Thistleclaw!" Bluefur says. She looks at handsome Thistleclaw, who looks just like a thistle._

 _"Do you want to go out with me? I don't care if this wasn't what Hunterstar wanted," Thistleclaw said._

 _Bluefur pauses awkwardly._

 _"Uhh..._

 _No," she says. "Also, you're really annoying and no one even remembers you anymore. You're just a fail ship." Then she stalks off._

 _"OMSC, why would Bluefur do that?" he wails. "I don't even think anyone ships us! Can't she have mercy?"_

 _He then proceeds to eat 100 tubs of icecream..._

 _While watching My Little Kitty._

 _50 tubs of icecream later..._

 _Bluefur sneaks through the forest to spy on Thistleclaw. If she was going to win the presidency, she would have to eliminate her opponent, obviously. What she saw was astounding._

 _Thistleclaw? Watching My Little Kitty? Was that possible? She glares through the bush she is hiding in. What a waste of time! He's just a Dark Forest cat in the making! Rolling her eyes, she leaves for the debate._

 _"Ok, so why don't you want Thistleclaw to be deputy?" Sunstar asks Bluefur._

 _"Well, because he's bloodthirsty, annoying, evil, mentoring a serial killer, and..."_

 _"And what?" Sunstar asks excitedly. The ThunderClan cats, who were just swept aside, like they were nothing, in Bluestar's Prophecy, cheered profusely. The cheered, "Bluefur! Bluefur! Bluefur!" in excitement._

 _"He watches MY LITTLE KITTY!" Bluefur shrieks, and Sunstar immediately appoints her as deputy. "In your face, Thistleclaw!" Bluefur says happily. She just shakes her head as Thistleclaw starts crying his eyes out._

 _The End (for once a happy ending) :3_

}{#!##}|~?~€^#€}}_\~\|~€€%£^*£^€%]{][}|\€£¥^*¥€*#^}~#\\{}_\~|\|%,|,?,.!?€}%^*+{]|%\€

"Ok," Awesomekit says. "My work is done here. Bye," then he drives off in a limousine.

"How can he drive? Also, he's too awesome!" Frostshine whines.

"LOL, you will never have good grammar or punctuation," Punctuationkit says happily. "Just look at me! I say every single sentence right, and you guys are terrible at that stuff!"

"XD" Firesong says. Punctuationkit facepaws.

"I will torture you with bad grammar AND punctuation! I have a friend that will break your mind..." Firesong says, smiling evilly. She leaves with a poof. Frostshine follows quickly, to find out the point.

"Uh, bye!" Night Feather says awkwardly.

 **This chapter was kinda 'meh'. I don't know, I have a funny idea in mind, maybe next chapter I will do it. Sorry for holding this story up, I was a little busy, I will start the next chapter soon or do two chapters at once or something...**


	14. Chapter 13

**So, today I'm finally back with another chapter! I'll be uploading less of the time, but I will try to make it funnier!**

 **I do not own Warriors or Puma. Contains spoilers of Moonrise.**

"Well, that was a long wait," Jayfeather says, rolling his eyes.

"At least I don't have reviewers like you, because I have plenty of more ideas to make into chapters now," Frostshine says curtly, turning back to the campfire.

Suddenly, she quickly turns back and pushes Jayfeather into the fire. "Whatever lol," Firesong says. She is eating s'mores.

"I'm boooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrreeeeeedddd" Punctuationkit, yes, PUNCTUATIONKIT, the one with the best grammar ever says. Immediately, the whole circle in the campfire rejoices, jumping around.

"PUNCTUATION!" Spottedleaf screeches, jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes, yippee!" Sandstorm mewls in a high pitched voice.

"GET REKT!" Frostshine yowls, high fiving Firesong. She then makes a evil smile in her head. Because she put the mistake there, mwahahahahahahahaha...

Grammarkit is stomping the paws with red cheeks, and Punctuationkit is just sitting there, too embarrassed to do anything about it.

"OMG, don't you hate it when you get cheated on?" Feathertail says to Leafpool, unaware of the whole situation.

"Shut up," Leafpool says, proceeding to jump up and down like Sandstorm.

Awesomekit takes off his pixelated sunglasses for a second. "Oh my StarClan. Is that possible?" he asks his mother, Lolzfur.

"LOLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL LOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL LOLOLOL," Lolzfur replies seriously without anything else, like an ANSWER.

Frostshine immediately banishes her, noting that she's spamming. She is momentarily seen in the clouds with duct tape over her mouth. Then she pops out of sight.

"Dreams really do come true," Jayfeather says sarcastically. "One less cat is something. I guess."

"So this Real Reason is why Feathertail died for Crowfeather," Firesong mews. "Credit to Flower, and thanks for the ideas!"

Feathertail glares bitterly at Leafpool. Leafpool shrugs and makes another s'more

Crowfeather is busy burying Breezepelt in lemons, because Lionblaze dared him.

Soul Sand teleports everyone into the past events.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:;;.,:.;.,:,:.;.;,:.:.:,::.:;;;.;:;:,.,::,.:;::;;:;:.:..:;:.:.:.:;:.::.:.:;:;:.:.;;:;:.:;;:;:.:;:;;:.::;:,..:.:;;:.:;;:.:;:;:;;;.:.;;;...;.:.:,;.:

 _An intense moment is currently happening. The fate of the Tribe belongs to these journeying cats:_

 _An overlooked, 'boring' tom named Stormfur who stayed behind because everyone didn't care, a 'rude apprentice' named Crowpaw, Brambleclaw the 'Awesome', Squirrelpaw the 'bossy loser', and a 'beautiful-just-because' shecat._

 _Most of them could care less, but for some reason, Crowpaw and Feathertail are having an intense love moment._

 _"OMG, hold on to me," Crowpaw says, running into a random cave._

 _"LOL, so, like, what should we do? I don't know, I'll sacrifice myself because you're cute," Feathertail says boredly_ _. She hides under a dangerous rock, texting random gossip to others._

 _"IDK," Crowpaw yowls. "You're, like, gonna die anyway, so ya."_

 _"OMG wat?" Feathertail screeches. "I MUST DO IT EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE!" She proceeds to battlecry and say a pointless plan with vague words. She then starts texting again_

 _"Okay, let's have kits in StarClan LOL," Feathertail says. "It's not like there's going to be a problem. Because I am soooooo beautiful and awesome, and please don't leave me for some ugly and boring shecat." She starts searching up warrior gossip so she could tell everyone._

 _Rocks fall on her and the Puma brand cat, but no one seems very scarred by it, not even go home, leaving all the RiverClam journeyers behind, because RiverClam is just a lame fish and clam camp, right?_

 _A few moons later..._

 _Feathertail looks into the generic, boring starry pool and sees a terrible sight._

 _LEAFPOOL AND CROWFEATHER! She grabs her phone immediately and starts to spread obsessed gossip to all of the other StarClan cats. Bluestar is by her side immediately, with her magical teleportation powers._

 _"Apparently, what that loser Crookedstar says, is that they're 'destined' to be together," she hisses. "I am spreading this immediately."_

 _"YOU HAD BETTER!" Feathertail yowls. She throws a tree at Bluestar._

 _"Ow," she says as if she just tripped._

 _Immortal Bluestar :)_

 _A few books later..._

 _"I just saw Crowfeather and Nightcloud together! What a loser! He can't even make up his mind!" Feathertail vents, throwing a random vase. She also throws a redwood tree, a spiky pine branch, and a box of bricks._

 _"That cost 1,000,000 mice!" Bluestar wailed, not feeling anything on her. Immortal Bluestar, as usual._

 _The end :D_

..:;:;.:.;:,.;:,.:,.;.:,:;;,:.;;,:.;;,:.;:,:;.;:,.;:.;:;.:,:;.;,:.;::;.;:.;:.;:.:.;:;:.;:;.;:;:;;;:;...::;.;:;..;::;.;:.:;.:;.;:;.:;.;:;:;.:;.;:;;;:;..;;.:;.;

"Well, keep sending in ideas!" Frostshine mews pleasantly. She breaks the soul sand block(hehehe) and sends it back to StarClan. Luckily, the souls are busy looking for home screen pictures, so they don't care.

Sandstorm is still snickering at Punctuationkit, who is still frozen.

Suddenly, Grammarkit grabs Punctuationkit magically and storms off.

"Bye!" Frostshine says, and disappears through the portal with Firesong.

 **Firesong has indeed changed her name to Moonlight Shining** **On Ice! She is experimenting with names, and you can check her out if you'd like. I might have to miss a couple sometimes, but I think it'll be okay. Bye!**

 ** _-Night Feather Falling_**


End file.
